Silver's Unrelated Drabbles
by silvereyed angel
Summary: series of JONAS drabbles with various pairings, genres and ratings. Witten whenever my mind jumps to creative-ness
1. Boxers

**Title: ****Task  
Genre: adventure/humour  
Rated: K  
Pairing: ?/?  
**  
Carefully, her hands opened the door she had walked through so many times before. Basically feeling her unsinful hand on the knob. Never before had she done this, there had been no way out. Nothing she could do to change her fate. And that of her goal.

On the tips of her toes, she crossed the cozy living room of the fire house, listening if nobody was home. Never before had she done this, usually being here when there were people around in this wonderful sanctuary that was the brothers' home.

She walked up the stairs, stepping over the familiar cracking step and into the room. She felt so wrong, spy-ish, Frankie-ish and badass it wasn't funny anymore. Then she walked towards the closet, shadows crossing her face. Flushing it and laboring her breathing at the thought of her task.

With a deep breath her strong fingers pried open the lowest drawer. How did she get into this mess? Why did she let them talk her into this?

Occupied with her job, she didn't hear, she didn't notice. Her senses dulled by what she was doing. Only to release a startled cry of mercy from her lips when an astonished Nick Lucas walked into the room.

"Macy. What are you doing with my boxers?"


	2. bleeding love

**Title:**** Drained  
Genre: angst, hurt/comfort  
Rating: T+  
Pairing: Joella, slight Nacy. **

"God, Joe! No!" She cried. Clutching her sketchbook close, since it was the only thing she loved that was close enough to hug. The other beloved standing so far away, yet so close. His eyes boring into hers. She wanted so badly to hug him, to make everything better, like she had so many times before, but she was frozen with shock. This was worse then she had ever seen it.

"Stella." He moaned, his voice full with pain, whether physical or mental agony.

At his helpless cry she dropped her sketch-book. All her drawings, her paintings and designs falling to the ground like they meant nothing. And they didn't as she grabbed the towels and pressed them to his bleeding wrists.

"I can't take it anymore." He whispered. "it's so much, it's too much."

She shushed him. Trying to get him to stop bleeding, inside and out. "It's going to be fine. I'm here, I'm with you."

He hugged her and as always, Stella didn't care about the blood-stains. Hugging him with everything she had, his tears running over the bare skin of her neck.

"They're' gone, Stel. All gone and it's my fault." He muttered, his body shaking with the pain that ripped him apart, shocking with the tears that left his once so sparkly brown eyes.

"I know. But it's not your fault. You couldn't have helped it. You didn't want this."

"I had to fight with him, scaring him off so that his better older brother and fucking girlfriend had to go find him! Telling Frankie to go with so I could be alone. I'm the one that was too thick headed and selfish to apologize and now they're gone! Forever gone. I'll never get to hug them or laugh with them. I'll never get _them _again and it's my own fault. I don't deserve this life."

Once again she held him close as he spoke his lie to himself. Nobody could help it that they were captured, tortured and murdered by an insane, delusional serial killer. Not Joe, not their parents and not her.  
The only thing she, they could do. Was hold each other. What other was there left?  
So they bled, together. On the outside and inside. Drained from all will to live. Drained from everyone they loved.


	3. mine, yours

**Title: Possession  
Genre: Romance  
Rating: T+  
Pairing: Kacy**

His heartbeat rose, his breath labored. His hands couldn't believe the warmth of the skin he was roaming.

It was his wedding night. The day he saw her in that beautiful dress, the day he would remember for the rest of eternity. Just as he would this night.

He kissed her, pouring every bit of passion he had into their lip-lock. He felt as if he gave her everything he had, everything he wanted and everything he had ever dreamed of with that kiss. He was hers.  
Entirely, completely. Nobody but her brought out that side of him. Nobody but her was that one special person to him. Nobody could make him laugh, cry, hurt or bliss like she could.  
She shared her dreams, her loves, her soul with him. Because that's what she was, his soul-mate.

He kissed her and kissed her and kissed her. Because nothing was as beautiful as she was.  
And she was all his.  
Entirely, completely.

He kissed her throat, her shoulders, the exposed skin everywhere, savoring every bit of her, just because he would give her everything, because he was all hers.

Then he kissed her lips again, a little more forceful, claiming. Showing her his passion. Showing her she was also his, forever.  
All his. All hers. All each others.

Then they moaned: "I love you, Macy." "I love you too, Kevin." And spend the rest of their wedding night and the rest of their lives together. Forever each others. Singing, writing, obsessions, starbucks, sports, guitars, news-travels, tours and cute animals involved.


	4. explosive affection

**Title: peacock love  
Genre: romance/humour  
Rated: K  
Pairing: Joella**

Joe had just wanted to please her, just wanted to show her how much she meant to him. His precious flower, his lovely color that made his life like a rainbow.

He should have known he'd mess it up. He should have known himself better. But he hadn't been able to resist. He just had to go and do it.

She was so beautiful, like an angel. So lovely and featherlight when he picked her up and kissed her. What else should he have used.

So creative, so bubbly. So incredibly talented and her favorite color was red. Had there been other options? How had it gone so horribly wrong?

And cloth, she loved cloth. Fabric and nail polish. How could he have expressed her more? He had just wanted to please her.

And he loved her, he loved her so much. She was everything to him, so he had to do it.  
Tears ran over his tanned cheek.

Her face should've been priceless, but Joe could only sit on the ground, his feet sprawled underneath him, looking up to her face –she hadn't yet spotted him– through his eye-lashes.

"Joe?!" She softly called, almost kindly. "Why does my room look like a giant, ketchup-filled, dressed-up peacock exploded in it?"


	5. camping

**Title: camping in the mud, not so much?  
Genre: ****Friendship/adventure/romance  
Rated: K  
pairing: Joella, hints of Nacy. **

"This is exactly why I hate camping." Stella moaned for the ten thousandth time that day as she tried to brush her tangled blonde hair.  
Nick and Macy were long gone, hiking and doing whatever the sports-fanatics found in the woods to be athletics-related.

"Everything is dirty and gross and I feel like that man underneath that bridge. I wish I'd gone with Ben to that resort."

Joe grimaced just a little before he magically let a smile appear on his face again. "It's not that bad, Stella. Nature's beautiful. You could let it inspire you."

"Mud and bugs aren't very inspiring." She snapped at him, said mud on her cheek empathising her angry glare and Joe wisely shut up.

Kevin shot him an 'I feel for you, dude' glance and then nudged towards east, reminding Joe of something his elder brother had told him yesterday, in the tent they shared with Nick. (Who, tired out by Macy's enthusiastic hiking, had been fast asleep)

"You know what, Stella. You're right. Mud is _totally _uninspiring." He said, using the tone he _had _stolen from his younger brother. For Nick could be very persuasive. (He'd gotten Stella to join them in the first place)

"Exactly, glad you finally get it." Stella huffed, throwing the brush towards the girl tent in anger.

"Maybe we should go to somewhere without the mud." He suggested, as if it were to be dismissed, but staring at Stella with one eye.  
It worked and got her attention immediately.

"Oh, yes! Please, Joe!" She all but screamed, her eyes giving up on trying to look brave.

"Come on then!" Joe said, waving at her to follow him and she gladly did so until she noticed where they were going.

"This isn't towards the car, or the camping-shop?" She said, unsure of herself and her sense for direction.

"No, it isn't."

"Then where are we going?" She said, moving out of the way of an angry looking berry-bush. Hurrying after Joe who was already halfway up the hill.

"Here to." He said when she reached him and he pulled away a few branches of a tree.

Stella gasped at the sight before her. A beautiful waterfall happily fell down on light-grey rocks, forming a small lake, here in the hills just outside of LA. The light dissolved in multiple rainbows and colourful flowers filled the perfect picture.  
They stood on a small patch of bright green grass and her mouth dropped. Joe just smiled at the girl he still secretly liked. All thoughts of Ben forgotten as she threw her arms around his neck.  
Camping wasn't so bad after all.


	6. hearing how to love

**Title: Listening  
Genre: Comfort/Romance  
Rated: K+  
Pairing: Nick/Macy**

"Macy?" Nick asked, half yelling. "Macy, where are you?"  
He groaned to himself, angry for loosing her in a crowded, unfamiliar place like this.  
Stella would kill him if she found out, if Kevin and Joe didn't beat her to it.

He ran through the Mall. Looking everywhere for the dancing browns of her hair or the petite-though-curved-frame he knew so well.  
Scenarios, awful, should-not-even-think-about-scenarios crossed his mind as he ran, looking in shop after shop.

Macy, hurt because she fell down.  
Macy, kidnapped by people with ill-minds. Taking advantage of her state. Of her good-nature.  
Macy, crying because she was lost, sitting somewhere were nobody would help her, because nobody knew how to.  
Macy, in an accident. For obvious reasons.

Then he turned the corner and music filled his eyes as he stormed by the CD-shop. He happened to look aside and he was lucky for that, he would've missed her if he hadn't.  
There she was, unharmed and with her eyes closed as she listened to the music that was blasting out of a large box. He'd almost missed her because she was sitting on the ground, her legs folded beneath her. Just listening.  
It was JONAS music, of course, nothing had changed in that.  
He had to say he was sort of proud of her for being able to find the place on her own.

"Macy. There you are, god, you scared me." He told her, touching her arm in a reflex. The gesture had become so normal.  
"Silly Nick. I'm fine, I heard the music. Your voice is so pretty."  
He smiled, partially in relief and partially because of the affection in her voice.  
It was a good thing for his reputation that those smiles went undetected.

"Nick?" She called then, a little panicked as her head turned.

"Right here." He said. _Always right here._

Then she smiled too, her blind eyes staring at a point above his right shoulder. The beautiful brown would probably never return, but Nick didn't mind the blankness of her eyes. He loved her just the way she was.  
He sat down next to her and closed his eyes, for a moment seeing the world like she did. Only personalities, never appearance.  
They spend the rest of the afternoon listening; to music, to conversations and to each other.  
He didn't need to look at her to know she was beautiful.


End file.
